


The Hunter and the Slayer

by tamibrandt



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-31
Updated: 2007-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamibrandt/pseuds/tamibrandt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester boys meet two real slayers while on a hunt. (It was supposed to be a drabble, my muse has no clue how to stop at 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter and the Slayer

Title: The Hunter and the Slayer  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain. Supernatural is owned by Eric Kripke and Warner Brothers/CW.  
BETA: Myself  
Rating – G (OMG a G rating!)  
Pairing: None  
Summary – The Winchester boys meet two real slayers while on a hunt. (It was supposed to be a drabble, my muse has no clue how to stop at 100 words.)  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Word Count: 450 overall  
  
**************************  
  
 ** _Cleveland, Ohio_**  
  
Dean and Sam Winchester were helping a group of girls defeat a poltergeist haunting a school that was run by an overly strict schoolmarm. Sam did the incantation that released the spirit, a couple of witches, Willow Rosenberg and another girl made it corporeal and Buffy Summers, with the help of a few of the others, killed it.  
  
As they were walking out of the quiet schoolhouse, Dean looked over at Buffy and asked, “Who are you?”  
  
“I’m Buffy, the vampire slayer,” she replied confidently.  
  
“You’re a slayer?” Sam asked. “Dad never said anything about there being slayers.”  
  
“Well, we do exist,” Buffy said irritably. “I’m from Sunnydale, California.”  
  
“Sunnydale? But, that was leveled in an earthquake a few years back,” Dean pointed out skeptically.  
  
“In a manner of speaking,” Buffy said.  
  
“The vampires we ran into back in Colorado couldn’t be killed aside from beheading,” Sam said.  
  
“Different breed of vampires,” Buffy commented. “When I was in L.A. and Sunnydale they were still dusting the traditional way: stakes, sunlight, beheading, and holy water. I didn’t know there was any other kind until I was in Europe a couple of years ago.”  
  
Just then, a beautiful girl with long dark hair and dark makeup walked up beside the blonde, and nudged her, “What’s up, B? Where’d you find these two great looking hunks of meat?”  
  
Buffy glanced over, rolled her eyes, and groaned, “Faith.”  
  
Faith grinned at Dean. “We’ll he’s certainly no Spike or Angel, but I’m sure he’s great in bed.”  
  
Sam rolled his eyes. He was used to girls and his brother flirting. “Who are Spike and Angel?”  
  
“A couple of vampires she used to know _really_ well,” Faith replied.  
  
“Faith!” Buffy said incredulously. Her sister slayer was always embarrassing her.  
  
“You dated vampires and you’re vampire slayer?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. “Doesn’t dating them defeat the purpose?”  
  
“Hey, you got to get your kicks from somewhere, gorgeous. You have to find a way to release all that pent up energy after a good fight,” Faith said with a sly smile.  
  
“Well, you may have wiled your charms on a couple of vampires to get what you want, but it won’t work with me. You can’t charm me with your pretty blonde hair, green eyes and Slayer strength. I’m Dean Winchester damn it!” he said adamantly, stomping his foot for emphasis.  
  
Sam, who was drinking from a Styrofoam cup about that time, nearly choked on his drink when he heard his brother’s words. Dean had _never_ turned down a possible lay before.  
  
Dean turned and beat Sam on the back, “Sammy, you okay, dude?”  
  
“Yeah,” Sam croaked as he hit his own chest.


End file.
